Darth Dracus
Darth Dracus is a Maverick Jedi Marshall and former Sith Lord, and will be one of the hosts for Maverick Marshalls. Biography Life in Cold Blood Dracus was born an orphan, since his mother had died in childbirth, but was taken on by a strange group of people who called themselves the Revivers. The Revivers was a secret Sith cult, which possessed no force sensitive members, but people who were descendants of servants to the Sith. The orginization wanted to bring back the Sith Empire, but they needed to find force sensitive people, preferably children. Dracus was their first subject and though his instructors weren't force sensitive like him, they still managed to teach him. The Revivers even let him use Sith holocrons, even though Dracus was a mere child. Dracus was not at all disconserted with his life, in fact he actually enjoyed it, this was thanks to the Revivers barely punishing him, since he was such an incredible learner. A Day to Succeed Many years later, Dracus was now a master swordsman and talented in the dark side, the Revivers considered him a complete success. They then gave Dracus his first mission, which was to take down the Maverick Jedi citadel. This was not an easy job, there had never been an attack on the citadel since its construction. Nevertheless, Dracus grabbed hold of the opportunity with both hands and made a plan. Instead of being sneaky or hide and wait for the right moment, Dracus simply walked into the citadel and asked to join the Maverick Jedi. Understandably, the Maverick Jedi were not at all trusting of him, but the Field Marshall, Valkaris let him join, much to the amazement of his ascociates. Dracus spent weeks trying to gain the Maverick Jedi's trust and many perilous missions later, it looked as though he was officially accepted. With the iron hot enough, Dracus decided to strike. During the night, he snuck into one of the central chambers and planted a bomb with enough explosives to annihilate the citadel. But as he planted it, Valkaris confronted him, yet not as an enemy, but as a friend. After a long discussion Valkaris talked Dracus out of it and from that moment on the two were close friends. Living Aloof A Radical Challenge Personality When he was a Sith Lord, Dracus was cold, calculating and cynical, to say the least. Only caring about furthering his powers, Dracus had a focus that was superior to even some of the greatest of Sith Lords. With a cunning intellect and some form of foresight, he could plan out events to his advantage when on missions. However, unlike some Sith Lords, Dracus would not dwell in his emotions. Instead he took on an almost souless view on things. Feeling no love, joy or even anger and hatred, Dracus was sometimes believed to be a droid by some people he'd met over the years. This confusion wasn't helped by his metal armoring and helmet. But like all Sith Dracus had no difficulty in killing. But if there was one thing that set him apart from the SIth the most, was that he had little fear of death. Once he became a Maverick Jedi however, his moral compass changed completely. Not only did he begin to show more feeling and compassion, he also began to make friends, something that he never actually did as a Sith. His calculating nature would remain though, and his drive to further his power was still the same as well. With the Maverick Jedi, he had discovered selflessness and had no problem with the concept of self sacrifice. Powers and Abilities Dracus was a highly talented Force user and spared no expense in perfecting his skills to a degree he was happy with. By the time he was 11, he became a fully fledged precisionist. Using a red twin bladed, curved lightsaber, Dracus created the unique style of combat in using a single blade, but then suddenly changing to two and back to one again, in order for him to be as unpredictable as possible. He also wore a helmet that acted as a throwing disc. This was given to him by Kyuzo (Embo's species) warriors when he challenged them during a mission as a Sith. Since then he's never seen without it. Dracus also has the rare usage of red Force lightning. Trivia *Dracus is not actually a creation of Maverick's, but actually inspired by another's custom minifigure of the same name. Category:Host character Category:Characters Category:Maverick-Canon Category:Host Category:Unplayable character Category:Maverick Marshalls